equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Griffonia
With the collapse of the Griffons' ancient nearly 30 years ago Nova Griffonia found itself independent for the first time after 200 years. However, due to Nova Griffonia's over-reliance on Imperial industrial goods and military protection she has found herself suffering heavily in recent years. Her armies are comprised of militias barely held together by their commanders, the economy has practically collapsed, and to top it off the many dissidents the old Empire sent to her shores have become more active and violent than ever. The only thing keeping the country together is Governor Teafeather's sheer force of will, but no one lives forever. Lore The land that is now Nova Griffonia was previously settled by and . Nova Griffonia was founded by griffon settlers around 800 ALB as a colony of the Griffonian Empire. They slowly drove the native Penguins and Yaks further inland. Whilst many griffons went to Nova Griffon for new opportunities, it was also where the Empire sent its many political opponents. When the Griffonian Empire collapsed in 971, the colony suddenly found itself independent. However, this caused a number of problems for Nova Griffonia. Problems The former colony relied heavily on the Empire for protection and with no military units coming from Griffonia, Nova Griffonia found itself forced to use local militia to patrol the country. While this has kept order in the country the militia is led by elected commanders who have no experience in planning complex operations. If Nova Griffonia is to compete with the other armies on the Equestrian continent, then it will have to solve its military problem. Nova Griffonia relied heavily on manufactured goods from the Empire and after its collapse, these goods stopped coming. The colony lacked an industrial base, which caused the economy to nearly collapse. After many years it still has not completely recovered. In recent years the political climate has grown unstable. The many political opponents the Empire sent to Nova Griffonia have organized themselves into several groups and tensions are high between them. The only thing keeping the groups from fighting each other is Governor Teafeather. If he were to die, the country would descend into chaos. Lastly, beyond the formal borders of Nova Griffonia lies the . Nominally administered by Nova Griffonia via Governor Muck, the realm is poor, mountainous, and filled with smugglers, bandits, and tribes of cannibals. Starting Situation Nova Griffonia starts with a decently sized industry. By going through its powerful industrial tree and annexing the Griffon Frontier, Nova Griffonia can quickly become the strongest out of its neighbors. The Nova Griffonian Army starts with 57k deployed griffons in 9 divisions: 5 infantry and 4 mountaineers. They are all half-equipped The Nova Griffonian Air Force consists of 150 early fighters The Nova Griffonian Navy contains 5 heavy cruisers, 4 light cruisers, and 15 destroyers. Without Battleships or Submarines even researched Nova Griffonia might struggle against the bigger and more modern Stalliongradian Navy. Around the middle of 1009 Governor Teafeather will be assassinated. Nova Griffonia will then get a series events causing a massive loss of political power. It is recommended to spend PP before the assassination happens. Threats and Opportunities Griffon Frontier '''starts as an autonomous puppet of Nova Griffonia and Nova Griffonia has cores on all of its states. Upon completing their first focus they will ask Nova Griffonia for funds. If funds are given then the Griffon Frontier will develop itself before being peacefully annexed by Nova Griffonia at the end of 1008. If funds are not given then the Griffon Frontier will become independent and Nova Griffonia will have to go to war to reclaim it. If the player is very patient, they may wish to get more factories in the long run, but they won't have access to the generous supply of crystals of the Griffon Frontier in the meantime. This will require Nova Griffonia to not give Muck funds, then fail to win the war against the Frontier (if the player makes no progress for a few months the option for a white peace will be available). Griffon Frontier's "victory" will unlock a variety of factory and mining focuses, and will inevitably declare war on the player later, much stronger than early game. If both the Griffon Frontier and Nova Griffonia are communist then the Griffon Frontier can do a focus that lets Nova Griffonia annex them peacefully. * and are targets for expansion in the north. Due to their weak industry and low population they should be the first victims. Do note that a harmonic Pingland may ask Equestria for a guarantee or create the Northern Pact consisting of Penguins, Polar Bears, and the Yaks in response to a fascist or communist Nova Griffonia, and that communist Pingland can join in a faction. * is another potential target for expansion. However due to its relatively strong industry, strong army and mountainous terrain it can be a difficult target. They should only be targeted after the Polar Bear Communities and Kingdom of Pingland are defeated. * is a communist country directly south of Nova Griffonia. Their actions towards Nova Griffonia will depend on who is elected as General Secretary. If Sinister is elected as General Secretary then Nova Griffonia will be the first target of Sinister's militaristic policy. If Vasiliy is elected as General Secretary then Stalliongrad can support left-wing forces in Nova Griffonia after Teafeather's assassination. The communist influence can be removed, however it can potentially lead to Stalliongrad declaring war on Nova Griffonia. Vasiliy can be an ally for a communist Nova Griffonia. * is Nova Griffonia's former overlord. They will eventually demand Nova Griffonia to be its puppet or else they will get a war goal against it. However, this will take a very long time as this happens at the very end of their political tree. * can target Nova Griffonia after it has defeated Equestria, though this is rare. * can sometimes interfere with an expansionist Nova Griffonia by guaranteeing its neighbors. Nova Griffonia has claims on the Village Up North and may seize it via a border conflict decision if Equestria is in a civil war. National Focus The industrial branch will help put Nova Griffonia's economy back on track. This branch will initially reduce the effects of the Colonial Administration national spirit and open several mines, allowing Nova Griffonia to gain more resources. This is a powerful branch as in addition to the above benefits, the focuses give numerous factories and a research slot. It is highly recommended the player start this branch first. '''Political Paths The political path is locked until Governor Teafeather is assassinated, which happens around the middle of 1009. Around 2 months after Teafeather's assassination, Nova Griffonia will get an event where Highhill will attempt a coup on the council. Highhill's coup succeeds The GSDP and GPP will rebel against Highill and cause a civil war. This is not a normal civil war as there won't be another nation to fight. Instead all states except for the capital will become demilitarized, representing rebel control over these areas. Working down the focuses on either side of the focus tree will let you reclaim them, restore stability and get PP. Along the way, Highhill will ally with Reyhard Ironclaw, leader of the Party of Griffon Interests (PGI) and Skeiron Goldfeather, a ruthless capitalist. After the civil war has ended there are 3 different paths Nova Griffonia can take. Either Highhill stays in power, Goldfeather negotiates with Highhill to dissolve the military junta and declare him the new head of state, or Ironclaw and his PGI take power in another coup. Meaningful bonuses are listed below. The Private Military Contract decisions allow Nova Griffonia to offer to send a minimum of 5 volunteer divisions to other nations in exchange for 4 civilian factories. These civilian factories are active as long as the volunteer divisions are present. Highhill's coup fails Elections will take place after Highhill has been dealt with and either the Griffonian Social Democratic Party (GSDP) or Griffonian People's Party (GPP) are elected. In the Harmony path the GSPD win the elections. The GSPD will focus on making Nova Griffon a nation better suited to the ideas of harmony. The GSPD will then form the Northern Bloc, a alliance consisting of the Yaks/Jaks, Penguins, and Polar Bears. Though focuses the alliance members will gain various bonuses. Notable bonuses include a research slot In the Communist '''path the GPP win the elections and will start creating a communist state. They can either create their own faction or join Stalliongrad's faction. Their final focuses give war goals to liberate their neighbors. Notable bonuses include the '''Griffonian Workers national spirit which increase production and International Revolution national spirit which gives Max Volunteer Force +5 and Subversive Activity cost -25%, allowing Nova Griffonia to assist in the world revolution. Military tree The military tree is fairly standard, offering the usual choice of different doctrine bonuses. A three choice focus at the start of the army tree, Increase Militia Autonomy, The Art of Compromise, ''and ''Reform The Militia offer different bonuses for handling the militia issue, but do not effect subsequent choices. Apart from the standard tech boosts and minor buffs, the following focuses are notable. Create the Military Research Department ''adds a research slot, ''Standing on the Back of Giants gives all infantry +10% to attack, defence, and movement on mountains, supporting a mountain fighting strategy, Standardised Officer Training boosts all officer stats by 1, Import Changeling Panzers adds 300 light tanks to the stockpile and Expand the Ranger Corps adds a new general and two elite ranger units (2x Veteran units of 9 mountaineer battalions). Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Нова Грифония Category:Countries